


Well Matched

by GabesGurl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes: Gratuitous h/c in a short soul mate au fic. Enjoy! Beta’d by NieceoftheSerpent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Matched

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Gratuitous h/c in a short soul mate au fic. Enjoy! Beta’d by NieceoftheSerpent.

  
For as long as he could remember Peter had a splash of black in the middle of his back with a bright supernova in the center. He’d always puzzled his soul mark and wondered what it could mean. It had been the center of quite a few ridiculous discussions for sure.

He worried about his mark too though like most people. Peter however had more reason to worry than others. There were always stories and rumors of people whose marks didn’t match for whatever reason but most people didn’t know someone like that. Mismatched souls is what they were called. Except Peter…he’d grown up with stories from Aunt May about his parents and how their marks hadn’t matched. It really put a damper on how he looked at the whole soul mate and mark situations.

Then he’d met Nova, aka Sam Alexander, and he’d understood his soul mark fully. He’d fallen hard and fast for Sam in the past 5 months and knew without a doubt why his mark was a supernova. He’d waited, hoping Sam might approach him and tell him about his own mark but each day Sam said nothing Peter’s hope dwindled.

Perhaps Sam wasn’t his match? If this were the truth he was in for a long agonizing existence but he needed to know for sure. Which was why he was currently biting his lip watching as Sam ate and waiting for the others to leave the table.

They’d been coexisting in his and Aunt May’s house for a good three weeks now and he really needed to have this conversation with Sam before it was too late. He watched as Ava and Luke headed off to do their own thing leaving him, Sam and Danny at the table. He trusted Danny to not spread anything so he cleared his throat nervously.

“Hey Sam? Do you think we could chat a bit? It’s kind of important.”

Sam blinked up at Peter, he was surprised at how nervous the other teen looked. Like something was seriously wrong.

“Whats up Webs?”

“Um….. Well….it’s about soul marks,” Peter couldn’t help but stutter out, surprised when Sam’s face closed off. He cringed a bit when Sam stood and refused to look at him, laughing a bit, but it wasn’t a pleasant laugh.

“Look Webs, I’m not the best person to talk to about this stuff. We can barely have a regular conversation without arguing so I really don’t think I want to open this can of worms with you. Sorry.”

Sam left the room as fast as he could. He wasn’t trying to be rude but soul marks were a tender subject with him. They hadn’t always been but then he’d started having feelings for Peter Parker and his soul mark had nothing to do with the other super hero. If he had turned around and paused for a second he would have seen the complete look of devastation he left behind. He did like Webs, a lot, and it was a problem because he did have a soul mate waiting for him.

Peter stared down at the table, his eyes burning, and was surprised by the gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled tremulously at Danny.

“Sam is your soul mate?” Danny asked gently. At Peter’s slow nod he frowned a bit, “Would it not be best to just come out and tell him?”

Peter sighed and leaned against his friend, glad when the arm came around his shoulders. He needed that comfort and he really did look up to Danny as almost an elder brother figure sometimes.

“My mom? She was my dad’s match….so you would think all would be great right? Well it wasn’t. He wasn’t my mom’s match. What if Sam has another match, someone out there who is perfect for him? We fight so much about stupid shit. Why would I be naive enough to hope that I might be his match?”

“Flow with whatever may happen, and let your mind be free: Stay centered by accepting whatever you are doing. This is the ultimate.” 

Peter snorted, scrubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. He leaned further into Danny, hoping his friend didn’t mind him snuggling him for a bit longer.

“My heart hurts,” He said pitifully and was surprised to find himself being hugged very tightly. 

“Let your mind wander in the pure and simple. Be one with the infinite. Let all things take their course,” Danny said into his hair, he wasn’t sure how but everything would work out for the best for Sam and for Peter.

“Thanks Danny. It’s nice to know someone out there is rooting for us. I might try to tell him again, eventually. I need to heal a little first though. It wasn’t easy to gather the courage to tell him you know?” 

Peter felt Danny nod against him and sighed, allowing a few tears to fall while he was protected and hidden from the world. His emotions were a wreck and he was really pretty upset.

“Would you like to eat popcorn and watch Kung Fu movies?” Danny asked of his upset friend gently. 

“Sure. Lets do it Danno,” Peter said with a soft snort. He would worry about the Sam situation another day. 

…

Sam wasn’t sure what was going on. Peter had been avoiding him for the past week or so. He wasn’t rising to the baits Sam sent his way or anything. Truthfully the teen hero was a bit concerned about his friend.

The Latino had noticed that Peter and Danny had been hanging out together and gotten even closer than ever. Although he was almost sure it wasn’t romantic, Danny seemed really protective of Pete lately and he wondered what was going on.

He’d tried to corner his friend a few times but Peter always always wiggled his way out of explaining himself. He was distracted from his thoughts of Peter when his communicator went off.  
A few moments later after donning his suit Nova was flying downtown where the Spidey and White Tiger were already trying to wrangle half of The Frightful Four. 

“Hey Bucket head! About time you showed your glowy face!” Spiderman yelled from where he had just been thrown into a wall by Thundra. 

Nova glowered darkly from where he floated near Spiderman, “Maybe if you didn’t ignore me all the time now I would have been with you. But noooo… that’s too good for Spidey, relying on others. He’d rather go off by himself and endanger himself and everyone else.”

Peter turned to Sam in shock and a bit of hurt, “Seriously? What the fuck Nova? I tried to talk to you before and you wouldn’t let me-”

Spiderman took a hit straight to the middle of his back by Thundra’s weapon and found himself on the ground in agony. Peter wasn’t sure what was happening but he figured he must have hit his head too as he was having trouble tracking his thoughts. 

He staggered to his feet to find Thundra and Wizard being escorted away by SHEILD agents.

Nova was swearing internally. He’d gotten so distracted with his anger at Webs that he’d gotten him hurt. He hovered near Spiderman worriedly and frowned when he saw a dark black bruise covering his back exposed by his torn costume.

“Holy shit Webs, you’ve got a gnarly bruise.” 

He rushed forward and pulled Spidey’s costume out of the way surprised when Peter jumped far away. That hadn’t been a bruise. He was vaguely aware of Luke and Danny. They’d joined the fight late and were just now coming near him. 

“That’s not a bruise is it?” He asked, very hesitantly, having only glimpsed the dark black splotch before Peter had fled. 

Spidey rubbed the back of his head nervously, “Um…. That spot? No…. she hit me a bit below it. That’s my soul mark.”

“You’ve got a black soul mark? Dude, what in the hell?” Powerman said trying to get Peter to hold still so he could inspect it.

“It’s not just black!” Peter exclaimed, starting to feel like a freak show. What kind of creep would his soul mate be if his mark was only black?

“Oh, it’s space…. No wait…. Oh… it’s a….damn Webs.” White Tiger’s voice came from behind him almost a tease but he could hear sympathy in it and Peter turned unknowingly putting his back directly in Sam’s sight.

“It’s a Supernova,” Sam whispered almost reverently. He stepped forward and gently, ever so gently, traced the mark with his gloved fingertips. Why hadn’t Webs fucking told him? That was his mark on his best friend. Wait, Peter had tried to tell him and like an asshole he’d shot him down.

“Webs-”

Peter cut him off, thanking everything holy that his mask was hiding the tears tracking down his face. Everything was so fucked.

“I-I can’t do this right... now... please?” Was that really his voice, Peter wondered. He sounded so wrecked and destroyed. He choked a bit on a sob welling up in his chest.

“I’ll see you later,” He murmured and was jumping off the building and webbing his way home. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep. He was going to have his heart broken. He wasn’t Sam’s soul mate but Sam was his.

Nova watched at Spiderman fled from him, feeling something pull in his chest. Pulling him to chase after his soul mate. How was it possible? Peter had nothing to do with his symbol. He turned to Iron Fist who was staring after Spiderman also. 

“What the hell was that?” He exploded, waving his arms about wildly.

“That is not my story to tell.” Danny said gently.

Sam swore, not waiting to reply and flew away. He would get answers from Peter one way or another.  
…

Peter lay curled in his bed, shirtless. He’d been staring at his mark in the mirror earlier. He’d cried himself out but now his head throbbed and he’d had to sneak by Aunt May.

At the knock on his door, he buried his face in his pillow and murmured a soft ‘come in’. He curled more into his pillow as the soft footsteps entered into his room. He sniffled softly but jerked his head up in surprise at the soft touch on his back.

He blinked up into Sam’s green eyes and was pleasantly surprised that there wasn’t any anger or disdain or even sympathy in them.

Sam sighed. Peter looked so terrified and sad, he did the only thing he could think of. He crawled into bed and snuggled into Peter’s back, one hand sneaking around Peter's waist and the other pressing directly onto his mark. He could feel Peter tensing and he shushed him gently. He could feel Peter’s emotions through the mark, making it undeniable that they were a matched set.

“Why didn’t you tell me Webs? Besides that one time you never said anything? Danny said you’d explain and I’ll explain mine after.”  
Peter sighed and tugged at Sam’s arms so they were curled up together better. He cleared his throat and pressed his back further into Sam’s hold. They probably looked a bit goofy since he was the taller of the two but he didn’t even care about that now.

“My parents were a mismatched set. My mom was my dad’s match but he wasn’t hers. When you didn’t come forward I figured we were the same. I tried to tell you that one day and you wouldn’t let me. I did plan to try again, I even worked it out with Danny. I was scared, and I didn’t want to hear that you had a different match somewhere else.”  
Peter’s voice was choked and small towards the end but he allowed himself to be turned over. Sam sighed, he’d broken his friend’s heart without even meaning to. Reaching down Sam tugged his pants down slightly to expose his mark on his hip.

“Pete, look I wasn’t not telling you on purpose. I just didn’t figure you had anything to do with radiation.” Sam admitted and wasn’t surprised when Peter’s breath hitched and he felt a trembling hand stroke his mark.

Peter’s breath hitched. There permanently on Sam’s skin was a yellow triangle with the symbol for radiation inside it. He pressed his fingers more firmly on the mark, relieved when he got a trace amount of Sam’s emotions through their link.

He started to giggled and pressed his face into Sam’s hair while he laughed and his hand tightened on Sam’s mark. So relieved when he felt Sam being a little put out that he was being laughed at. But he felt Sam’s hand on his back and knew his mate could feel his relief and just utter happiness.

Sam was so puzzled at why Peter was laughing, but it was so much better than the tears. He could feel how happy and relieved and amazed Peter was though.

“C’mon Webs, what’s so funny?” He whined softly, snuggling into Peter’s chest, hand pressed tightly against his mark on his back.

“I was bit by a radioactive spider, that’s how I got my powers Flash Light,” He said softly into Sam’s hair, still giggling from time to time. 

Sam snorted and sighed, "Of course you were, Webs, of course you were."

He pressed his face into Peter's chest and was content to just bask in Peter's emotions from his mark. His mark he thought possessively and he could tell Peter had picked that up when he felt an answering wave of excitement/relief/love/pride through their link.

Pulling back he cupped Peter's face and gently kissed him. It was tender and slow and they both were content to just feel their mate at the moment. There would be time for more later. Right now they were just relaxing and enjoying that they could finally touch each other.

"We were made for each other Webs, you are stuck with me now," Sam whispered, breaking their kiss.

Peter nuzzled Sam's nose with his own tenderly, "I'm ok with that Bucket Head. Totally ok with that."

Neither teen was prepared to move and they lay tangled in each other's embrace until they fell asleep. Things wouldn't always be perfect and they would fight as they often did, but they'd work it out because they were made for each other. 

Theirs was a fate written in the stars.


End file.
